Le temps de vivre
by KillTheMoon
Summary: Est-il possible de modifier le passé ? Si oui, dans quelle mesure ? L'avenir n'est-il pas déjà tout tracé ? Que se passeraient-ils si deux hommes décidaient de revenir vingt-cinq ans en arrière dans l'espoir de sauver leur avenir ? Harry et Drago connaissaient les risques. Mais ils ignoraient que ce serait si difficile. Drarry & Voyage Temporel


**Résumé :**  
Est-il possible de modifier le passé ? Si oui, dans quelle mesure ?  
L'avenir n'est-il pas déjà tout tracé ?  
Que se passeraient-ils si deux hommes décidaient de revenir vingt-cinq ans en arrière dans l'espoir de sauver leur avenir ?  
Harry et Drago connaissaient les risques. Mais ils ignoraient que ce serait si difficile.

 **Note :  
** _Seuls les tom sont à prendre en compte. Drago n'est jamais devenu un Mangemort, ses parents ont été assassinés par Voldemort au début de sa sixième année et il a été mis sous la tutelle de Dumbledore, puis formé par Severus Rogue. Je suis en train d'écrire la fic qui expliquera comment et pourquoi il est devenu tel qu'il est dans cet OS... mais ça prend un peu de temps. En attendant, contentez vous de mon Drago-pas-très-Rowlingien._

* * *

Pour la cinquième fois consécutive, Drago se retrouvait au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Les ruines de la maison des Potter fumaient encore à quelques rues de là. Le jeune homme serrait les dents. Il ne supporterait pas de revoir cette scène encore une fois. Sans pouvoir rien faire. Il avait fini par la connaître par cœur. La première lumière verte, la seconde... la troisième. Puis l'explosion. Il allait finir par devenir fou.

Ereinté, Drago s'assit sur la tombe derrière lui, sans même faire attention à qui pouvait bien gésir en-dessous. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un profond soupir. Harry se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une qu'il tint entre ses doigts crispés. Il faisait peine à voir. Des cernes violettes mangeaient ses yeux, sa fine cicatrice s'était mise à saigner, son regard était perdu dans le vide.

Le cœur serré, Drago sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Harry écarta sa main, mais Drago insista. Il attrapa son poignet et essuya le sang qui maculait le front du jeune homme. Ce dernier poussa un sifflement de douleur, mais finalement se laissa faire.

– Je suis désolé, 'ry..., murmura Drago en rangeant le mouchoir dans sa poche.  
– C'est pas grave. On va recommencer. Jusqu'à ce que ça marche.  
– Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

Ils avaient été fous de remonter si loin dans le temps. Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner, c'était impossible. Comment avaient-ils pu croire qu'ils parviendraient à changer le cours des événements ? Ils avaient été stupides. Non, ils étaient stupides.

– C'est la seule solution. Il faut recommencer.

Drago eut un regard douloureux, mais Harry ne le regardait pas. Il restait les yeux rivés sur la maison incendiée sans parvenir à s'en détacher. Drago posa sa main sur la sienne, mais il la retira.

– Ne me touche pas.

Ça lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état. Chaque fois, c'était de pire en pire. Il était de plus en plus sombre, désespéré, comme torturé. Drago comprenait. Harry ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face ; il ne voulait pas savoir. Ils ne parviendraient pas à changer le passé. Quoi qu'ils fassent, Voldemort parviendrait toujours à entrer dans la maison de Potter, le père d'Harry mourrait toujours en premier pour laisser à sa femme le temps de s'enfuir, elle-même se jetterait toujours entre Voldemort et son fils et ce dernier serait par la suite toujours visé par Voldemort qui le marquerait toujours d'une cicatrice, se détruisant partiellement en même temps.

Drago avait réellement espéré que les choses puissent être modifiées. Il y avait cru de toutes ses forces depuis qu'Harry était parvenu à le contacter et qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble sur le retourneur de temps. Cela faisait presque un an à présent. Ils avaient fui l'Angleterre, laissant leur pays à son triste sort pour monter ce projet. Ils avaient laissé les leurs mourir. Voldemort avait conquis l'Ouest de l'Europe.

Tout ça parce qu'ils pensaient pouvoir tout arranger. En plus d'être stupides, ils avaient été naïfs.

À présent, ils devaient se faire une raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de cette manière. Ils étaient déjà en six exemplaires au cours des vingt-quatre dernières heures. Sept si on comptait la version d'eux enfants. À chaque fois, ils devaient élaborer une nouvelle stratégie, tout en prenant garde à ne jamais se voir eux-mêmes. Ça devenait de plus en plus dangereux.

– Donne-moi le retourneur de temps, ordonna Harry en tendant la main.

Drago le chercha dans sa poche, mais ne le sortit pas pour autant. Il ne le lui donnerait pas. Pas cette fois. Il ne pouvait pour l'encourager dans cette voie. Ils ne pourraient pas revivre éternellement cette journée. Sans que rien ne change jamais. Harry ne le supporterait pas, et lui non plus.

– Désolé. Ça suffit maintenant.

Drago n'avait sans doute pas été aussi autoritaire avec Harry depuis des mois. Cela surprit d'ailleurs ce dernier qui daigna enfin le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Drago soutint le regard, non sans angoisse. Il savait très bien que si Harry insistait trop, il finirait par céder. De la même manière qu'il avait accepté de remonter vingt-cinq ans en arrière pour lui. Alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait aucun voyage de retour.

Il n'avait pas laissé grand chose derrière lui. Ses parents étaient morts depuis des années, la plupart de ses amis également et il faisait partie des dix sorciers les plus recherchés par Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il lui restait dans le présent, devenu futur, c'était son travail au sein de l'Ordre. Son laboratoire, ses recherches et sa solitude. Harry était arrivé sans prévenir et avait tout fait voler en éclat. Il l'avait embarqué dans cette histoire abracadabrante et Drago s'était laissé faire sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il n'avait peut-être même jamais été aussi consentant de sa vie que le jour où Harry lui avait tendu la main.

Néanmoins, même s'il n'avait presque rien perdu dans son présent, il aurait pu refuser. Il n'avait jamais été très courageux, pour ne pas dire lâche, couard et pleutre. Peut-être que justement, il permettait de compenser le courage suicidaire d'Harry. Il aimait beaucoup cette idée. C'était un peu comme se dire qu'Harry avait besoin de lui pour survivre.

– Fais pas le con, Drago. Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le choix. Ça va finir par marcher... Ça doit marcher.  
– Tu sais que non. Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a toujours quelque chose pour nous empêcher de nous approcher. Je te signale qu'au cours de notre deuxième tentative, on a été percutés par une _météorite_ ! Cette fois-ci, un gang de jeunes Moldus nous sont tombés dessus et nous ont volé nos baguettes sans qu'on ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit ! Heureusement que j'ai fini par réussir à faire de la magie sans baguette d'ailleurs.

Drago restait intimement persuadé qu'il y aurait toujours un événement imprévu pour les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit pour changer le cours du temps. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible, leurs connaissances en matière de magie temporelle étaient tellement limitées. Ils auraient dû mieux se préparer, mais ils n'en avaient pas eu l'opportunité et encore moins le choix. Les Mangemorts les avaient retrouvés au moment de leur départ, ils avaient juste eu assez de temps pour charger magiquement leur retourneur et effectuer le voyage.

– Mais il le faut... Drago, il le faut. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ils sont morts. Ça fait six fois qu'ils meurent...

La voix d'Harry s'était brisée dans un sanglot. Drago passa maladroitement un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Le jeune homme se débattit un peu avant de se laisser aller sur l'épaule de Drago. Il pleurait ; c'était la première fois. Alors qu'il avait dû assister à l'assassinat de ses parents six fois de suite sans pouvoir rien faire.

– J'en peux plus Drago... Je pensais qu'on y arriverait... Ça semblait si simple. Mais ils sont morts, ils ne font que mourir encore et encore. On n'aurait pas dû remonter aussi loin. Peut-être que 1994 aurait suffit ? Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans. J'ai été égoïste. Je voulais sauver mes parents, Sirius, tout le monde ! Alors qu'il suffisait juste de tuer Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? On n'aurait pas dû remonter aussi loin, putain...

Drago écoutait les murmures du jeune homme en silence. De toute manière, il n'avait absolument rien à dire. C'était également de sa faute, c'était son rôle de réfléchir et de prévenir ce genre d'éventualité. Il aurait dû forcer à Harry à changer d'avis. Aller moins loin leur aurait peut-être permis plus de souplesse ? Ils ne le sauraient jamais.

Tuer Voldemort avant qu'il n'entre dans la maison de Lily et James Potter, donner à Harry - du moins la version de lui enfant - la chance d'avoir une vie normale et heureuse, et sauver le monde sorcier dans un même temps. C'était sans doute un projet un peu trop ambitieux. Ils auraient dû se contenter du monde sorcier. Mais Drago n'avait pas pu refuser à Harry, il n'en était tout simplement pas capable de lutter contre ses yeux verts emplis d'espoir. Il avait toujours trouvé les yeux d'Harry magnifiques.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Drago ? On est coincé ici... Voldemort est détruit et ne reviendra qu'en 1994. Et même quand on y sera, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on parviendra à faire quelque chose ? On va tout revivre sans pouvoir agir... Ils vont tous mourir les uns après les autres... Tous... Je ne pourrais jamais ! Jamais. Drago...

Salazar, ce que ça faisait mal... De l'entendre dire à voix haute. Drago savait qu'Harry avait raison. Le temps allait continuer son cours, sans qu'ils ne puissent changer quoi que ce soit. Voldemort allait revenir, Cédric Diggory allait mourir, puis ce serait le tour du parrain d'Harry, ses propres parents, leurs amis, Dumbledore, Severus... Vraisemblablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent leur présent. Drago n'en avait aucune idée en réalité. Est-ce que leur présence dans le passé était prévue depuis le début ? Avaient-ils toujours existé en double exemplaire depuis le 31 octobre 1981 ? Le temps était un concept tellement complexe... Ils ne travaillaient dessus que depuis un an, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le comprendre. En admettant que ce fut possible.

– Harry... On trouvera une solution, je te le promets. Tu me fais confiance ?

Drago ne reçut que des sanglots pour toute réponse. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps frissonnant du jeune homme. Il allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'un vrombissement lointain attira son attention. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit qui se faisait de plus en plus fort. Le visage noyé de larmes, Harry leva la tête. Cela venait du ciel.

– Qu'est-ce que... ?  
– Sirius, le coupa Harry en se dégageant des bras de l'autre sorcier.  
– Mais comment... ?  
– En moto volante.  
– Tu veux dire la même que tu as récupéré à notre époque ?  
– Bien sûr.

Un micro-sourire releva le coin des lèvres d'Harry. Drago ne le vit pas, trop occupé à observer le ciel. Il voyait la moto à présent, elle fonçait droit sur la maison des Potter. Il ne connaissait rien de cette partie de l'histoire, Harry ne lui avait jamais raconté et ils n'étaient jamais restés après chacun de leurs échecs. La moto atterrit, Drago ne voyait plus rien. Il entendit néanmoins un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang. Un hurlement de douleur et de désespoir. Harry prit sa main dans la sienne, Drago la serra fort entre ses doigts. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Harry reprenne la parole, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

– Il est en train d'inspecter les décombres. Il va rencontrer Hagrid et cherchera à me récupérer. Mais Hagrid va lui dire qu'il doit m'emmener à Dumbledore, Sirius va lui prêter sa moto pour aller plus vite.

Il avait raison. La moto s'élevait à nouveau dans le ciel nocturne, transportant un demi-géant aisément reconnaissable.

– Maintenant, Sirius va aller chercher Peter pour venger mes parents... Sauf que Peter tuera de nombreux Moldus avant de se transformer en rat pour s'enfuir. Sirius va être arrêté à sa place et sera envoyé à Azkaban. Il y restera pendant douze ans. Alors que Peter va se retrouver chez les Weasley, il deviendra le rat de Ron. Peter rejoindra plus tard Voldemort et l'aidera à retrouver son corps. Ce sera le début de la fin. J'imagine que si on essaye de le capturer, quelque chose surviendra pour nous en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry avec une profonde amertume.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre, Harry connaissait très bien la réponse à cette question. Harry avait recommencé à pleurer. Cette fois, Drago n'osa pas le serrer dans ses bras. Il resta le visage levé vers les étoiles, tentant de faire abstraction des sanglots de l'homme à ses côtés. Ça lui donnerait presque envie de pleurer lui aussi toute cette histoire. Mais il réalisa soudainement une chose.

– Au moins, on aura vu la chute de Voldemort une fois dans notre vie. Je veux dire, de façon consciente.  
– Super consolation, Drago. Merci pour cette phrase mémorable, cracha Harry entre deux sanglots. Mes parents sont morts, je te rappelle. Six fois de suite.  
– Et Voldemort est également mort, six fois de suite, rétorqua Drago, le nez toujours en l'air.  
– Il n'est pas mort. Il ne mourra jamais totalement.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être qu'on est là pour une bonne raison. Ce n'était pas notre moment, mais il viendra sûrement un jour. Il faut garder espoir.

Harry n'émit qu'un grognement pour toute réponse. Drago ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sur sa lancée.

– Tu sais... Je crois qu'au final, on aura quand même tout gagné. On ne peut pas changer le passé, mais en remontant le temps, on en gagne justement plus qu'on en n'aurait jamais pu avoir. Si on était restés là-bas, on serait morts je pense. Maintenant qu'on est ici, on a vingt-cinq ans devant nous. Peut-être un peu moins, Voldemort reviendra dans seulement treize ans, mais c'est quand même énorme. Tu te rends compte ? On va pouvoir faire des recherches. Dans le monde entier ! On trouvera un moyen de le battre, c'est obligé. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Tu ne crois pas ?

Il regardait à présent Harry droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait cessé de pleurer, ses yeux semblaient briller d'une flamme nouvelle. Il y croyait. Drago sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

– On trouvera, déclara-t-il, la voix encore un peu rauque.

C'était une promesse.

– Et qui sait, peut-être qu'on arrivera à sauver quelques personnes au passage ?  
– Je l'espère, Harry. Autant que toi.

Ils se turent. La lune était haute dans le ciel. Elle n'était pas pleine, mais Drago la trouva magnifique. Il avait toujours la main d'Harry dans la sienne, elle était chaude. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la lâcher ou la garder. Il avait envie de la garder.

Soudain une gerbe d'étincelles illumina le ciel. Des étincelles vertes. Puis des bleues, des jaunes et des rouges ! Des feux d'artifices. Ils explosaient sur la voûte étoilée les uns après les autres, ou parfois tous en même temps. Comme des fleurs gigantesques. Il y avait également des formes farfelues. Des phénix, des lions, des dragons, des Abraxans, des licornes et des sirènes ! Le ciel s'était embrasé, illuminant de mille couleurs cette froide nuit d'octobre.

Drago était fasciné et il remarqua qu'Harry l'était tout autant. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

– Le monde sorcier fête la victoire, déclara Drago en retournant à sa contemplation.  
– J'ai cru comprendre. On m'avait déjà raconté ça, mais... je ne pensais pas que ça avait été aussi beau.  
– Tu peux commencer à parler au présent, Harry, tu sais ?  
– Il me faut un peu de temps pour m'y habituer.

Lorsque les noms de Lily et James Potter s'inscrivirent en lettres d'or dans le ciel, Drago jeta un regard inquiet à Harry. Mais il continuait de sourire. Après tout, c'était un bel hommage à ses parents. Personne n'avait incendié la nuit de feux d'artifices en l'honneur de ceux de Drago. Le prénom d'Harry apparut également plusieurs fois, cela eut le mérite d'arracher un rire au concerné. La situation était tellement improbable.

Tout se calma assez lentement, les gerbes d'étincelles se firent plus rares, jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne. Drago n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux. Il réfléchissait, il hésitait. Harry remarqua ce regard insistant et rougit, Drago le voyait à la lumière de la Lune. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer sans bouger avant que Drago n'ose dire quelque chose.

– On va aussi gagner du temps pour...  
– Drago, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, l'interrompit encore une fois Harry en rompant le contact visuel.  
– Mais...  
– J'ai dit non.  
– On a vingt-cinq ans, Harry. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu quand on était encore menacés de mort, mais maintenant on va pouvoir vivre ! Pour de vrai. Treize ans sans Voldemort, tu te rends compte ?  
– On va avoir beaucoup de choses à faire, rappela Harry en se relevant.  
– Oui, mais..., insista l'autre sorcier en tendant la main pour le retenir.  
– Drago, arrête. S'il te plaît.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Drago d'avoir envie de pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas Harry. Pourquoi le repoussait-il si violemment ? Il lui avait promis que quand tout serait terminé, ils pourraient enfin... essayer. Tout ne faisait que commencer, certes, mais ils ne vivaient plus en temps de guerre. Allaient-ils réellement devoir cesser de vivre pendant vingt-cinq ans ? Et même en admettant qu'ils réussissent, ils auraient alors cinquante et un ans. Alors Harry lui dirait sans doute qu'il était trop tard.

La mine bien sombre, Drago baissa les yeux. Il n'allait pas supporter ça. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, et encore moins travailler, en s'accrochant à une stupide promesse. Il avait envie de vivre. On lui avait offert des années de paix inespérées, comme un véritable cadeau, et il devait y renoncer ? Il était trop égoïste pour sacrifier ainsi sa propre vie pour l'avenir du monde sorcier. Il voulait bien faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Harry à vaincre lors du combat final, mais il fallait bien qu'il y gagne quelque chose.

– Si tu ne m'aimes pas, tu n'as qu'à le dire. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. J'aurais besoin de temps, mais je m'en remettrai et je chercherai quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'aiderai quand même, ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout, on est dans la même galère, il va falloir qu'on se sert les coudes. On n'a même pas d'existence ici. Pas d'identité, pas de famille, pas d'argent. Absolument rien. Je te laisserai pas tomber, tu as ma parole. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai raison d'espérer quelque chose de ta part.  
– Je suis désolé, je... je ne peux pas, bafouilla Harry en se reculant de quelques pas.  
– Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

Drago s'était levé à son tour, il faisait face à Harry, le toisant du regard. Il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite. Le jeune homme resta silencieux, les yeux emplis d'appréhension.

– Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
– Je..., commença Harry, clairement perturbé.  
– Réponds-moi franchement.  
– Tu le sais très bien, grogna Harry.  
– Non, justement ! Je ne sais pas ! Tu ne me dis jamais rien ! s'énerva Drago en haussant le ton.  
– Et toi ? Tu m'aimes ?  
– Tu sais très b..., commença-t-il avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de dire. Je t'emmerde, Potter. C'est pas pareil.  
– Bien sûr que si... C'est pareil.

Ils se regardèrent fixement durant un long moment. Puis Drago baissa les yeux et relâcha le poignet d'Harry.

– Okay. Oublions ça, conclut-t-il en cherchant à se détourner.

Mais Harry l'attrapa soudainement par les épaules. Drago ne réalisa ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il sentit une langue brûlante se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il passa immédiatement ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et arrêta de réfléchir. Harry le prit finalement par la taille pour le serrer tout contre lui, Drago laissa échapper un petit soupir. Ils attendaient ça depuis si longtemps. Plusieurs mois.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Pour la première fois, ils avaient le temps. Beaucoup de temps. Plus qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu auparavant. Ils auraient le temps de réfléchir, de se préparer au combat. Et surtout, le temps de vivre.


End file.
